


put those sweet lips on mine, we should just kiss like real people do

by skullnutz



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Christianity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I'm projecting a bit, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mercutio is concerned, Modern AU, Religion, Religious Guilt, Self-Hatred, Song: Like Real People Do (Hozier), Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier), Songfic, Title from a Hozier Song, Tybalt is sad and gay, Tybalt likes Hozier, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullnutz/pseuds/skullnutz
Summary: [Originally titled "Take Me To Church/Like Real People Do"]Tybalt keeps thinking of that night. The night when Mercutio kissed him. He wishes it didn't happen. He hopes he can be forgiven.
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	put those sweet lips on mine, we should just kiss like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Hozier for creating "Take Me To Church" and "Like Real People Do", which is what the entire fic is built around. I suggest listening to the songs while reading.  
> I projected a bit onto Tybalt, but y'know. Enjoy!

Tybalt lies awake on his back, wishing for sleep. Even if the dark paradise overtook him, even then would that moment replay in his dreams. He wished he could get it out of his head. Get _him_ out of his head. 

Tybalt sighs, and reaches for his phone, still on the charger. He fumbles for his headphones on his nightstand, and cranks the volume up. He knows the song will only make it worse, but he feels that this is the only way to ask for forgiveness. 

" _My lover's got a humor, she's the giggle at a funeral. Know's everybody's disapproval. I should've worshipped her sooner,_ " the song blasts in Tybalt's ears, the boy not daring to sing. He lets the words sink in, bracing himself for the chorus. He knows it'll come soon. He knows it's almost time to confess. 

" _The only Heaven I'll be sent to, is when I'm alone with you,_ ". The lyric hits a little close to home, bringing back vivid memories of that night. Mercutio's lips on his, chapped and warm. His fingers knotted in the other boy's hair. The fear. The music brings Tybalt back, but not for his own good. 

" _Amen, amen, amen. Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies, I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife,_ " he says, barely above a whisper. His sobs are so violent that they're shaking his body. It's harder than he thought. He has to finish the song. 

" _There is no sweeter innocence then our gentle sin. In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene! Only then I am human, only then I am clean. Amen, amen, amen,_ " the chorus hits Tybalt again, like waves in a storm. Yet, something is different. The pre-chorus. Tybalt dries his eyes, hoping he was right about this. He whispers a small thank you, hoping the Father hears. 

Tybalt scrolls through his contacts, scanning for the name of the boy he hasn't contacted since that night. He takes a shaky breath, and hits call. It rings three times. Four. Tybalt's hand hovers over the hang-up button, when Mercutio picks up. 

"Tybalt? Are you crying?" he says. _Shit,_ Tyablt thinks _, how can he tell?_

"Uh, yeah," Tybalt says, hoping he doesn't sound like a wounded animal. Mercutio takes a sharp breath, like he does when he's debating something. 

"I'm coming over. Don't try to convince me otherwise," the other boy says, a mix of worry and frustarion coating his usual humorous tone. 

"Merc-" Tybalt starts, but his words were cut off by Mercutio hanging up. Tybalt realizes Mercutio was serious. He hopes his parents don't mind. 

When Mercutio reaches Tybalt's room Tybalt is still on his back, staring at his ceiling. Hozier was still on shuffle, though Tybalt didn't care enough to glance at the title. 

"Tyb?" Mercutio says, startling the other boy. Tybalt sits up, realizing Mercutio is sitting in front of him. He lowers the volume on his music, but doesn't turn it off completely. 

"Whatcha listening to?" Mercutio says, gesturing to the headphones. He didn't know Tybalt is a music person. 

"Hozier," he shorter boy says, his voice a hoarse whisper. 

"Ah, I understand now. Come here," Mercutio says, reaching out for a hug. Tybalt reluctantly joins him, and ends up laying on Mercutio's chest. Tybalt has gone quiet, and Mercutio tries to break the silence. 

"May I listen?" he says. Tybalt nods, and unplugs his headphones, sliding them off his ears. Mercutio realizes the song immediately, but Tybalt doesn't realize what song it is until the chorus. 

" _Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips, we should just kiss like real people do,_ " Mercutio sings along, glancing down at the boy curled up on his chest. The taller boy gently pulls the other boy's chin towards his face, and presses his lips onto the other's. Tybalt pulls back in suprise, his face as red as Juliet's roses. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle y-" Mercutio starts, but is cut off by Tybalt's lips on his. He loves the other boy with all of his heart, and one day, he'll admit it out loud. For now, he'll enjoy Tybalt's warm embrace. 


End file.
